Distant Eyes - a Cruel Seasons Story
by A Gravel Path
Summary: An outside force of seemingly little power threatens the four Clans from living peacefully once more. A young band will rise together, only to have their hope demolished simply by realization. Trusts will be harshly tested in this set of two separate stories - Distant Eyes and A Dimly Lit Night.


**ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

**Leader** – Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy **- Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat** – Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind, blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Ambereyes- gray she-cat with amber eyes, a white muzzle, a white ear, and one white paw

**Warriors - **(Toms and she-cats without kits.)

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, and a scar running down her back. Once Deputy.

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, once medicine cat

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Hazeltail – small gray-and-white she-cat

APPRENTICE, Nightpaw – large dark gray, almost black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom

Berrynose – cream colored tom with a short tail

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Icecloud – white she-cat with blue eyes

Toadstep – black-and-white tom

Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat

Briarlight – crippled dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe – very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool – silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Cherryblossom – ginger she-cat

Moletunnel – dark brown-and-cream tom with green eyes

APPRENTINCE, Lightningpaw – fiery orange and gold she-cat

Lilywhisker – dark torbie she-cat with white patches

APPRENTINCE, Swiftpaw – fast footed white tom

Snowstorm – white tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, Whisperpaw – long furred light brown-and-white she-cat

**Queens – **(She-cats expecting or nursing kits.)

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Birdkit, a brown tabby she-kit, and Rainykit, a silver tom with amber eyes.) Lionblaze's mate.

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (Mother to Spottedkit, a black tom with seemingly spotted green eyes and a white chest.) Toadstep's mate.

Seedpelt – very pale ginger she-cat with darker flecks. Expecting Snowstorm's kits.

**Elders **- (Former warriors and queens, now retired.)

Millie – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, the oldest cat in ThunderClan.

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly, a graying muzzle, and amber eyes

SHADOWCLAN

**Leader** – Rowanstar – large ginger tom with a white muzzle and green eyes

**Deputy** – Olivenose – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

APPRENTICE, Smokepaw – white tom with a gray overcoat

**Medicine Cat** – Mistflight –pale silver she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles

**Warriors**

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat with jagged fur

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Applefur – mottled brown she-cat with a heavily scarred face

Crowfrost – black-and-white tom

Snowbird – pretty pure whit she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Fogpaw – silver tabby tom with long whiskers

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, Maplepaw – cream-and-black she-cat

Shrewfoot – gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur – dark gray tom

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dawnpelt – cream furred she-cat

Ferretclaw – cream and gray tom

Starlingwing – ginger tabby tom

Stoattail – pale dusky brown tom

Sparrowcall – large brown tabby tom

Dewwhisker – dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Darkstripes – white she-cat with a dark chocolaty brown tabby tail

**Elders** –

Smokefoot – black tom

Ivytail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Pinenose – black she-cat, sent to the elders early for a strange reoccurring illness

WINDCLAN

**Leader** – Ashstar – elderly gray she-cat

**Deputy** – Crowfeather – dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat** – Kestrelflight – mottled gray tom

APPRENTICE, Furzepelt – gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes, formerly a warrior

**Warriors** –

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Gorsetail – very light gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white forepaws

APPRENTICE, Featherpaw – dim silver she-cat

Harespring – brown and white tom

APPRENTICE, Lakepaw – bright blue eyed mottled she-cat

Leaftail – dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark ginger forepaws

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt –black tom with amber eyes

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat with darker stripes

APPRENTICE, Molepaw – dusky brown tabby tom

Boulderclaw – large gray tom

Whiskernose – light brown tom

Cloudyfur – blue tabby she-cat with white spots

Jaggedear – dappled golden tom with tufted ears

**Queens** –

Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead (Mother to Morningkit, a white-and-tortoiseshell she-kit, and Manykit, a she-cat with many white spots.) Emberfoot's mate.

Swallowtail – long tailed, glossy dark gray she-cat (Mother to Blackkit, a slender black tom.)

**Elders** –

Owlwhisker – large brown tabby tom

RIVERCLAN

**Leader** – Reedstar – black tom

**Deputy** - Mallownose – light brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat** – Mothwing – old dappled golden she-cat

APPRENTICE, Willowshine – pretty gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors** –

Minnowtail – dark gray-and-white she-cat

Beetlewhisker – brown-and-white tabby tom

Robinwing – tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat

Petalfur – gray-and-white she-cat

Troutstream – pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot – dark brown nosed, dark brown-and-white she-cat

**Apprentice** –

Midnightpaw – black tom with a white tail tip

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

Quinn – short tailed, cream tabby tom with yellow eyes

Sunflower – mute, beautiful golden tabby she-cat with a black mask and green eyes

Minty – mottled brown, gold, and black she-cat

Pepper – identical sister to Minty

Smoky – old, muscular gray-and-white tom from the Horseplace

Floss – small gray-and-white she-cat from the Horseplace

Frizzle – gray tabby she-cat from the Horseplace, pregnant

Raven – black tom with a white muzzle and one white ear from the Horseplace

* * *

**I've been inactive lately. So have a new story. ****This is going to be a two-part set of short books, the main title being Cruel Seasons. Obviously, the first of them is called Distant Eyes. It's post-The Last Hope. Bet you've figured that out.**

**The Allegiances is jam packed with characters so I made it a stand alone chapter. It made more sense like that. Just look at that horde of ThunderClan kitties.**

**I will actually put some effort into finishing the first book, but I can't promise anything. School's a pain and always will be. Stay tuned anyways if you miraculously got hooked to the book by descriptions of feral cats.**

**I don't own _Warriors _or any of Erin Hunter's works. Copyright (©) where needed.**


End file.
